Painted Faces
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: When Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are all left in the building to decay for several years, they take comfort in a old song the Puppet used to sing to them. But they're slowly falling apart, and they're in constant pain. They're dying slowly, in the cold winter... But as sleep overtakes them, they'll sing their death song, as a sudden warmth comforts them to sleep.


It was a cold winter night.

The moon was bright in the sky and made the snow on the ground sparkle in it's dazzling light.

As snowflakes gently and slowly fell to the ground, a gentle but freezing breeze swept across the forest floors surrounding an old abandoned building.

It's once colorful light up neon sign was broken, certain letters missing from years of neglect and decay.

The old concrete building was filled with cracks, allowing the harsh winter air to seep through along with small flakes of snow here and there.

Inside the old building, sat three animatronics on a stage.

Their bodies were in poor condition, and what they once were was left far behind.

It was nothing more than a memory locked tight into the mind of the children that they entertained all those years ago.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, seeing the clock hit 12:00 AM.

He slowly turned and looked over at Freddy and Chica, their bodies no better than his.

The purple bunny's eyes trailed down to see a rat scurrying off away from the three, carrying something in it's mouth.

Most likely some fabric from one of them. They really couldn't stop that though, because whenever they slept the rats would try and chew away at their old bodies.

And it hurt them.

Bonnie's ears flicked as he heard the soft howls of the wind blowing through some cracks in the building.

His joints were freezing.

Turning his head around slowly, he looked out upon what was once their colorful bright home, now engulfed in darkness and ruin.

Old party tables were falling apart, once entertaining arcade machines busted.

Several party hats were thrown across the room, on the floor, some torn, some still in tact.

They didn't bother to keep it clean much anymore. Well, the boys didn't.

Chica would always try and fix everything, make it all seem as normal and new as possible.

But every time she tried she failed, and sometimes even made it look worse.

The undeniable fact that their best days were behind them haunted them.

And they all knew that sooner or later, one by one, their gears would stop turning. Their motors would bust. And they would never wake up from their slumbers.

Bonnie's thoughts broke as he heard something moving beside him.

His eyes locked onto Freddy as he glanced up at the rabbit, his old brown body lazily lying against the wall of the back of the stage.

"Hey, Fred..." Bonnie said in a soft whisper, a sudden happiness filling the bear's eyes.

"Hello, Bon..." He smiled back, not bothering to move from his current position.

His ears hung lazily low as he turned and glanced at Chica, who was still sound asleep.

Not needing to say another word, the two remained silent.

The only sounds were that of their soft breathing and the gentle howling of the winter wind.

Breaking the silence, Chica whimpered out in pain, looking down at her broken leg.

"S-Shhh, Chic... It'll be fine..." Bonnie suddenly spoke up, quickly scrambling over to the chicken and holding onto her leg.

Freddy's eyes filled with sadness as he saw his dear friend in pain, and he shook his head, groaning in pain as he made his way over to her.

"H-Hey, I got an idea..." Freddy saw the two look back up at him, Chica gritting her teeth in pain and cringing.

Freddy's idea was suddenly crushed to pieces as he realized that asking it would be as useless as trying to fix one of the arcade machines with a plastic fork.

It wasn't going to work... But did that stop him from asking? No. As useless and hopeless as he knew it was he wanted to try anything to keep his friend's minds off all... this.

The pain, the despair, the cold lonely nights.

"Why don't we all go and see if there's any flour left? W-We could make cupcakes and-"

He stopped himself, seeing Bonnie glance down at the floor sadly as Chica looked away.

"Okay then..." He sighed, glancing down and seeing his bow tie wasn't on correctly.

He didn't even feel like straitening the stupid thing at the moment. He just really didn't.

The brown bear looked over at the cove. It's curtains worn and torn, but still hanging after all these years.

"...We could go see Foxy..?" Freddy asked, turning back to the two.

They lifted their heads up wearily and remained silent, shrugging.

"You'll have to help me there..." Chica spoke up, glancing at her broken leg.

"Come on then..." Bonnie said, taking ahold of her hand and helping pull her up to her feet.

Chica held her broken foot off the floor and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck, shifting some of her weight onto him.

Bonnie gave a quick smile as he took a step, Chica gently putting her foot on the ground, gently walking as best she could.

She shut her eyes in slight pain, gasping under her breath as they walked off the steps of the stage.

"Ya alright?" Bonnie spoke up, causing Freddy to look back at the two worriedly.

Chica gave a brief quick nod, sighing and trying as best she could not to groan out in pain.

"Y-Yeah..." She mumbled out, continuing on down the cold tile floors.

Freddy lowered his ears and sighed, shaking his head and walking to the cove.

He glanced behind him to see the two not far behind, Chica limping along with some difficulty.

Turning back to the purple star curtains, Freddy bent down and extending his paw to the bottom of the stage, which was higher off the ground than the rest of the floor.

He tapped on it with a fisted paw, making a knocking noise.

"Foxy? You awake?" He called out, hearing groaning from inside the cove.

He took ahold of the curtains nervously, pulling them back to see Foxy on the floor, coughing up blood.

"FOXY!" He yelped out, jumping into the cove and rushing beside him, lifting the fox off of his side.

Foxy groaned in pain and looked up at Freddy with half lidded eyes.

"I-It hurts..." He groaned out in a croaky soft voice.

Tears trickled down Freddy's face as he shook his head, holding the fox close to his chest.

"Sh-Shh... W-What h-happened?" Freddy managed to ask, not bothering to glance back as he heard Chica and Bonnie finally make their way into the cove.

Foxy glanced over at the others, flashing a weak toothy grin to them, trying his best to sit up.

"D-Don't..." Freddy sternly whispered.

The fox nodded back slightly, being too weak to fight back against the bear at the moment.

"Foxy!" Chica gasped out, pulling away from Bonnie and getting onto her knees, crawling over to him quickly.

"C-Chica! Careful!" Bonnie screeched out, rushing to her side, getting down on his knees.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked, looking at the blood leaking from Foxy's nose and mouth.

The old bot simply shrugged, swishing his tail around gently.

"Go to sleep one night, freezin and tired, wake up tonight... Leakin and breakin..."

"W-We can fix him... R-Right?" Chica asked, turning to Freddy and Bonnie.

The two males exchanged uncertain glances.

A silence was among them for a moment, before Freddy broke it.

"Y-Yeah..." He nodded nervously, he himself not too confident in himself.

Bonnie shot him a uncertain glance but went along with it, not wanting to upset Chica or scare Foxy.

"G-Go get some p-parts then!" Chica yelped harshly, the two jumping to their feet and quickly rushing out of the cove.

Foxy smiled a bit, crawling over to the wall and propping himself up against it.

He patted a spot beside him, signaling for Chica to come over and sit by him.

With some painful work, Chica managed to come over to him, sitting up against the wall next to him.

"Ya know lass..." Foxy spoke up in a low voice, his eyes still half lidded. "It be warmer in me cove than the rest of the restaurant... If ye wanna stay with me..."

Chica looked up at him and smiled a bit, nodding a bit and looking down to the ground.

"I-I will..." She replied softly, wrapping her arms around his chest gently and hugging him.

Foxy smiled a bit and gently patted her back, having to move slowly to avoid pain though.

"T-Thank ye lass... Now this ol' fox won't have to be alone... It gets so lonely In here..."

Chica smiled gently up at Foxy, hugging him a little tighter.

"I'd imagine it does..." She sighed, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Her and Foxy had always been close, and before they had shut down she recalled the days when after hours her and Foxy would go to the kitchen together.

Foxy was always helping her make pizza or sweets, even though he often messed up and needed help.

He wasn't made for that after all. The old fox was built to sing pirate songs and play with the kids.

Snapping back into reality, Chica looked over as Freddy and Bonnie ran inside the cove, several mechanical parts and tools huddled up in their arms.

Chica quickly got off of Foxy, scrambling over to the parts.

Foxy whined under his breath, the now lack of warmth against his cold body made him shiver a bit, but he knew the curtains of the cove were well made, and made the cove warmer than the rest of the restaurant.

Bonnie grabbed onto a part, walking over to Foxy and staring at him blankly.

"...W-What is wrong with you exactly?" A silence fell among the four.

Eventually Foxy shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"Don't know, lad..." He coughed a bit more, cringing when he saw the fresh blood staining his fur.

He looked up to the others as they stared at him in silence.

"Then... How am I supposed to fix..." Bonnie grumbled curses under his breath, shaking his head and walking over to the pile of parts.

He set the parts he was holding back in the pile that him and Freddy had hauled in there.

"Y-You have to try something..." Chica whined out, shaking her head in shock.

"Try what, Chica? If I go digging into him it'll hurt him more... And I can't even fix something I don't... I don't know what's wrong with him..."

Freddy glanced over at Foxy, a sudden idea forming in his mind. "Gold..."

He spoke up, grabbing onto Bonnie's paw.

"C'mon Bon... We gotta go find him..." Freddy said, yanking on his arm as he ran out of the cove, Bonnie running close behind.

Chica glanced back to Foxy, a upset look in her eyes.

"It'll all be fine, lassie... Ol Foxy's been through worse..." He smiled softly, his voice raspy and painful sounding.

"Oh, Foxy..." Chica whined, crawling back over to him and hugging him tightly.

Foxy gently stroked the top of Chica's head, his breathing slowing and his eyes becoming droopy.

"I be gettin sleepy, lass..." He whispered out, causing Chica's eyes to shoot open.

"What?! NO NO NO NO NO!" The girl whined out, looking up into his eyes. "S-Stay awake... Y-You gotta s-stay awake!"

Foxy chuckled at her softly, tipping her head up with his cold metal fingers. "Ye don't look like ye've aged a day since we powered on.. Lassie..."

Chica blushed a bit at the comment but saw Foxy's eyes lowering down more.

"Please stay awake, F-Foxy..." Chica chocked out, tears running down her face. "I can't lose you.."

Foxy nodded and sat up strait, trying his best to stay awake.

"Maybe... Ye can sing... Sing me a song?" Foxy asked, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes.

Chica nodded a bit, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, trying to think of a song.

At last she began singing.

Her voice calm and soothing.

 _"It's never satisfied..._

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight..._

 _So many tears it's cried..._

 _I wonder what it's thinking..."_

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy ran through the halls, finally rearing a corner and entering a old arcade room.

The machines were busted, their once colorful screens black and cracked.

"Gold?" Freddy called out, looking around.

"What if he's not here?" Bonnie asked, turning to him.

Freddy shook his head, walking up and down the rows of arcade machines.

"He will be-" His ears lowered as his sentence caught midway.

In the corner, sat the limp Golden bear.

He was lying on his side, a large amount of oil and blood pooled around him.

"G-Gold..." Freddy chocked out, rushing over to the corner and dropping to his knees.

"Gold wake up.." Freddy whined, scooping his brother's head up into his arms and sobbing softly.

"Please... Please wake up..." Freddy sobbed harder, gently shaking his limp body.

Bonnie put his paws over his mouth, tears streaming down his face as he shook his head.

"God... No..."

* * *

Chica clung to Foxy tighter, tears streaming down her face as she sung the sweet melody softly to him.

 _"It's painted face is all I see..._

 _They're always haunting me..._

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight..._

 _It sleeps..._

 _Please buy us time..._

 _Oh please rewind..._

 _A tainted rhyme..."_

Foxy's heavy eyes grew more tired, as he resisted the urge to shut them just for a moment, knowing if he did he'd never wake again.

Chica didn't bother to wipe her tears as she continued on.

 _"A story ever vile..._

 _Such wicked thoughts behind a smile..._

 _They wonder all the while..._

 _I wonder what they're thinking..._

 _It's painted face is all I see..._

 _They're always haunting me..._

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight..._

 _It sleeps..._

 _Please buy us time..._

 _Oh please rewind..._

 _A tainted rhyme.."_

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy remained in the room for a while, mourning over their lost friend.

"W-Why didn't he come and get u-us?" Freddy chocked out, turning to Bonnie.

"W-We could've done s-something..." The brown bear wiped his tears, sniffing and gently leaning against the wall, Gold still in his arms.

Bonnie remained silent, honestly not knowing what to do or say.

Freddy turned his sight away from him and stared strait in front of him, sobbing softly.

"G-Go tell the others... I... I just want to sleep with him..." Freddy whined, seeing the shock in Bonnie's eyes.

"Y-you mean..."

Freddy briefly nodded, taking quick shaky breaths. "What do we have to go on for, Bonnie? More nightmares of the purple man? Pain? That's all that's left..."

Bonnie's heart shattered at the painful truth.

"So... What now?..." He asked in a low quiet tone, tears streaming down his face.

Freddy gently lifted up a paw, something in it.

Bonnie extended his hand and took it out of his hand, looking at the object.

"A-A lighter? Where... did you get this, Freddy?"

The bear shrugged and sighed, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Mike left it here before we..."

Bonnie nodded, not wanting to recall what they'd done to the poor man.

"We deserve to burn for what we've done over the years, Bonnie... We've killed more than... He did..."

Bonnie's ears lowered as he broke his stare with Freddy, looking to the floor.

"So... You really want me to do.. This?"

Freddy nodded, pulling out another lighter and sighing.

"I won't ask for you to do it to me yourself... I'll set this room ablaze... You talk to Chica and Foxy... Tell them I'm sorry for what I've put you all through... For the countless lives I've had you slaughter..."

The purple bunny shook his head, sighing and walking up to him, bending down and hugging him tightly.

"You didn't know any better... You thought you were doing what would release us..."

Freddy smiled and lifted his hand up, pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

"Go, Bon... I... I've always been fond of you..."

Bonnie smiled and slipped out of his grasp, backing out of the room and trying to resist backing out of all of this.

"Goodbye, Freddy..." He said, flashing one final grin to Freddy, his buck teeth showing.

"Goodbye... Bon.."

Bonnie walked off down the hall, glancing back and seeing a orange glow illuminating the walls.

He knew the fire had been light.

"Goodbye, Freddy..." He whispered under his breath a final time...

* * *

Foxy's eyes were drooping more, as he still tried to fight sleep.

Chica herself was growing dreary, but kept on singing.

Her elegant voice echoing through the small cold cove.

 _"_ _Silence breaks the cage tonight..._

 _It then becomes awake..._

 _A purple plague of rage it stains the night until the day..._

 _It's never satisfied..._

 _It's bringing gifts of vengeful life..._

 _So many tears it's cried..._

 _I wonder what it's thinking..."_

Outside of the cove, Bonnie heard Chica singing. It had been an eternity since he heard her sweet voice...

And this would be the last time he would ever hear it...

Deciding he would listen to her finish the song, he sat along the edge of the stage, behind the veil of the purple star curtains.

 _"It's painted face is all I see..._

 _They're always haunting me..._

 _It's pulling strings of life tonight..._

 _It weeps..._

 _A selfish crime..._

 _Oh please rewind..._

 _We're out of... Time..."_

Bonnie heard her end the song, sighing and standing to his aching feet.

Pulling the curtain back, he saw Foxy and Chica cuddled up together, their bodies still and limp.

"C-Chica?" Bonnie chocked out, walking inside and seeing they were sleeping...

But not breathing...

They were gone...

They were dead...

Tears streamed down Bonnie's face as he walked out of the cove, pulling the curtain shut again as he walked to the show stage.

He sat down, staring at the lighter that he held tightly in his hands.

The song that Chica was singing... They all knew it... The Puppet used to hum it... And they made up the lyrics to it...

All of the animatronics knew the song... But they would only sing it in the night, when no one was around.

Lying onto his back, Bonnie looked down at his torn body, seeing bits of his endoskeleton showing.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie sat up, walking over and grabbing a table cloth, setting it on fire.

He tossed it across the room onto another table, watching as that one caught fire too.

He walked along the party area, setting every little bit of cloth on fire as he walked past, beginning to sing.

 _"He's never satisfied..._

 _He's pulling strings of life tonight..._

 _So many tears he cried..._

 _I wonder what he's thinking..."_

The rabbit looked back at the pizzeria he once thought the world of, now with flames engulfing it.

He was going to miss this... But he knew he'd be gone soon along with it...

 _"His painted face is all I see..._

 _We're always haunting them..._

 _He's pulling strings of life tonight..._

 _He sleeps..._

 _Please buy us time..._

 _Oh, please rewind..._

 _A tainted rhyme..."_

As he set fire to the place he called home for so many years, he recalled that fateful day when he met the purple man...

The desire for vengeance had been long left behind by them, but sadly they had slaughtered countless innocent guards in place of the man...

The man who killed them all...

The man who caused them all this pain.

Bonnie walked back over to the stage, lying back down on it.

He held his arms close to his chest, stilling holding onto the lighter tightly.

 _"A story ever vile..._

 _Such wicked thoughts behind purple smiles.._

 _We wander all the while..._

 _I wonder what we were thinking..._

 _His painted face is all I see..._

 _It's always haunting me..._

 _We'll break our strings of life tonight..."_

The flames overtook the show stage, heating the air around him as he struggled to draw breath.

His eyes grew heavy as he drew his last breaths, seeing the building around him vanish into the dark orange flames.

Ambers flew through the sky as he coughed a bit, taking a final raspy breath as he fell asleep.

 _"We'll sleep..._

 _We can't buy more time..._

 _We can't rewind..._

 _We're out of time..."_

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading this story, and this was mainly inspired by Trickywi's fnaf song, Painted faces.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time, Peace~**


End file.
